Demons, Prophecies, and Wizards
by Schwimmschik
Summary: What if Kurama and Hiei were sent to Hogwarts during the Marauder's time? Who knows what chaos would ensue. Voldemort has demons on his side and is out for blood. James, Remus, and Sirius will need all of the help that they can get to survive this trouble
1. The Letter

Chapter One: The Letter  
  
The square root of 13 times x to the third power is... Suuichi Minamino's contemplation of advanced quadratics was interrupted when a large official-looking envelope was dropped on his work. Suuichi, also called Kurama, quickly looked up to see a large barn owl swoop out of his open window. Kurama looked back to his letter. The envelope was addressed to Kurama Minamino, 2nd Bedroom, Number Three, garden Avenue, Tokyo, Japan. Kurama frowned and turned the envelope over. The envelope was sealed with a large red seal of a lion, serpent, raven, and badger around a large letter H. The red head broke the seal and unfolded a packet of parchment, the likes of which Kurama hadn't seen since his day in the Makai. The first sheet was a letter that was written in neat, English writing. The letter read: Dear Mr. Minamino,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as part of our new foreign student program. If, you choose to attend, you will be joining the fifth- year class. A list of the books and equipment required is attached. The Hogwarts Express departs from Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station at 11:00 sharp on September 1. We will expect your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School Weird Kurama thought to himself. He quickly looked up to his window when he heard some muffle cursing. Smiling, the red head walked over to the window to see the fire demon rubbing his head as he read a letter that was much like Kurama's own. The demon was muttering to himself in a demon tongue and Kurama's sharp hearing could just make out snatches of "stupid bird...waking me up... what's a wizard... I wonder how roast owl tastes... too bad the bird already flew away." Smiling to himself, Kurama said, "You got one to?"  
"Yeah," muttered Hiei, switching to Japanese "The stupid bird woke me up. I wonder what this is all about?"  
"I don't know." said Kurama as he flipped through his letter again. "Hey, you know English? Where did you learn that?"  
"Around," answered Hiei as he read through another page of the letter. "There's a letter from Koenma in here. It says to meet him in the Reikai. I'll meet you out front." With that the fire demon was gone, faster than Kurama could see.  
Shaking his head, Kurama went downstairs and told his human mother that he was going out for a while, but would be back in time for dinner. With a last wave, Kurama stepped outside.  
"Hurry up fox," said Hiei. He then flickered of through the trees. The red head shook his head and followed more slowly.  
  
At Koenma's office in the Reikai, the two demons waited patiently; well, at least in Kurama's case; for the godling to explain the letters. " Professor Dumbeldore, the Headmaster of the school and a very powerful wizard, contacted me recently about a prophecy that was made recently. The prophecy that was made said that three boys that are now attending Hogwarts: James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, will be crucial in defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort. Voldemort is a powerful dark wizard who might have demons at his aide. Usually, interworld laws would prevent me from interferring with the affairs of wizards but, since Voldemort has brought demons into the picture, the it is only fair that Dumbeldore has demonic aide as well. Therefore, I am sending you two undercover in Hogwarts to protect those three boys." This was all said very fast as the toddler tried to save himself from Hiei's increasingly deadly glare. This was all in vain as Hiei realized the implications of the mission.  
"I have to baby sit three ningen boys!" Hiei shouted. "I have to protect them from a crazed weirdo with a stick and some low-class demons!"  
"For one thing, this weirdo is one of the strongest wizards in over a century. The demons are anything but low-class. Some of them have an A ranking or higher! Voldemort might be crazy, but he has a very large following and has been killing Muggles, that's the wizard word for non- wizards, halfbloods, and purebloods that like Muggles for several years now. You will go to Hogwarts, Hiei, if you don't want to be serving the rest of you time in the Reikai jail!" Koenma answered angrily.  
"Ok," answered Hiei. "But why do I have to go? Kurama can take care of himself. Why doesn't Yuusuke or Kuwabaka have to go?"  
"I agree that Kurama can take care of himself, but the matter is you can't. I can't afford for you to kill Kuwabara because Kurama isn't there to split you two up. Yuusuke can't go because I have other missions that I need him to do. Kuwabara can't go because he is too stupid and would flunk out in a week. Another thing, is that you and Kurama work very well together."  
"Hn" said Hiei, finally convinced.  
'So it is settled," said Kurama. "We will both go. It should be fascinating to see the world of the wizards first hand. They are very secretive."  
"Very good," said Koenma, settling back in his chair. "Your tutor will arrive tomorrow at Genkai's temple. The tutor will bring you your wands and teach you all that you will need to know about the wizarding world. Meet the tutor at 10 o'clock and don't be late."  
"We will be there." said Kurama as he turned to leave, pulling Hiei with him before Koenma found himself sitting in a literally hot seat. "Come along Hiei, you can stay at my house tonight."  
"Hn," was all Hiei said as he pulled himself out of Kurama's grip and flit away from the Reikai. 


	2. Tutor, Wands, and Swish and Flick

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. Of course if I did, Kuwabara would be dead and Hiei and Kurama would be the main characters. All well!!!  
  
Hi everybody!! The Mistress here! Sorry I didn't have anything posted for the first chapter, but I really wanted to get my first fic started and I didn't really have much time so I just skipped all of the extra stuff and started right with the good stuff. That is, the story. I noticed that there wasn't any yyh/mwpp fics, so I decided to start my own! Now for a few notes. I don't like Peter (the lying deceptive coward!) or Kuwabara. I luvvv Hiei, Kurama, Remus, and Sirius. I might put Yuusuke into the fic, but I'm not sure. Flame me if you want, but let me warn you, I LOVE fire. It's so pretty, and warm, and destructive. But, I'm getting away from myself so on to the story!! Reviews: Thank You to the 2 people that reviewed! Yavie Aelinel and Sagi-chan thank you! I will try to be better with the spelling and grammar, but as I said, I was kind of in a hurry, but I'll do better next time! Please bake cookies for me. I love chocolate!  
  
Chapter Two: Tutor, Wands, and Swish and Flick!  
  
The next day found Kurama and a bedraggled fire demon at Genkai's temple. As they went up the endless stairs, Kurama cautioned Hiei to be polite to the tutor, and most of all, not lose his temper. Hiei's temper was a dangerous thing. Whenever Hiei got mad, things started to explode and randomly combust.  
  
"We will want to make a good impression on whoever the tutor is. We don't want them to get suspicious of us, so whatever you do, don't use your powers," cautioned Kurama.  
  
"Hn," replied Hiei. "Of course I will. I'm not stupid like the baka."  
  
"Of course you're not," Kurama said calmly. By that time, the two demons had made it up the endless stairs. They were greeted by Yukina.  
  
"Welcome Hiei, Kurama," she said sweetly. "Genkai and your tutor are around back."  
  
"Hello, Yukina," said Hiei as they followed Yukina through the temple. "Do you know who the tutor is?"  
  
"No, I do not," she replied. "But Genkai treats him with respect."  
  
Hiei and Kurama glanced at each other. If Genkai was treating the tutor with respect, then the tutor must be very powerful.  
  
As the trio rounded a corner they saw Genkai talking to a tall stranger. She turned to them and said "About time you got here. This is Professor Dumbeldore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and your tutor."  
  
Kurama bowed low and pulled Hiei down as well. The stranger returned their bows. The tall man had long silver hair and an equally long beard. His twinkling blue eyes peered over half-moon spectacles. The man had on a dark blue robe and wizards hat with silver moons and stars on them.  
  
"Good morning," said Dumbeldore in perfect Japanese. "You two must be Kurama and Hiei."  
  
"Yes," answered Kurama politely. "i hope you will pardon Hiei, he is quite cranky is the morning."  
  
"Don't worry," said Dumbeldore waving his hand as to brush it off. "Now lets get down to business. First thing is first, wands."  
  
"I was thinking that rosewood would fit me the best," said Kurama.  
  
"Of course, I have heard of your feats as the Youko, Kurama," said Dumbeldore as he held a length of rose-colored wood out for Kurama to try.  
  
Kurama accepted the wood with a thanks and drew a long silver hair out of his pocket. He inserted the hair into the wood. When he was done, the wand abruptly glowed green and shout out sparks. Wherever the sparks fell, small flowers sprung up.  
  
"Well," said Dumbeldore, seeming honestly amused "That worked well. Now for you, Mr. Jaganshi. What wood do you believe would be right for you"  
  
Hiei, who had been watching the exchange cautiously, said "Ebony." As he accepted a black piece of wood from Dumbeldore, he pucked a hair from his head. Hiei inserted the hair into the wand. The wand glowed black. Sparks that smoked and burned where they fell, erupted from the end of the wand. Hiei's eyes widened for a second as he felt the power of his wand.  
  
"Very good," murmured Dumbeldore. "Now lets get started. We have so much to do and so little time. The proper wand movement is crucial to all spells. It goes like this, swish and flick. Come on now, swish and flick." The two demons hastened to obey. There was something about Dumbeldore that just made you want to listen to what he had to say. "Very good! A little more wrist Kurama, a little more enthusiasm Hiei. Much better! Now keep on going, swish and flick!"  
  
I should introduce the Marauders in the next chapter. Don't worry! 


	3. Onto Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: If a genie gave me three wishes, I would wish that YYH is mine, that HP is mine, and for a really cool car (orange). But, sadly, I have found no genie, so YYH and HP aren't mine.  
  
Sami-san: I don't like chapters that aren't well thought out as well, but I have about ten pages of this story written up already, so I just have to type up a chapter, I don't have to write it. Once I have to start writing the chapters again, the updates should come farther apart. OK?  
  
For everyone that wants longer chapters, here's a pretty long one.  
  
Chapter Three: Onto Hogwarts!!  
  
"C'mon Hiei," called Kurama as he pushed his trolley through the busy crowd. "We're going to be late! We still have to find Platform 9 ¾."  
  
"So that's why we've been trekking around this bloody station for a quarter of an hour? you should have just asked me." Hiei abruptly stopped and pointed at the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. "That walls an illusion. Just watch those ningen." The people that Hiei was talking about was a group of four people who all had black hair. Two were tall boys, who looked to be about 15. One, the taller of the two, had shoulder-length black hair and ice blue eyes. The other who was laughing and joking with the first, had dark hair that stuck up in all directions and glasses. The other two were obviously the second boy's parents. He had definitely inherited his parents looks. The two boys were pushing trolleys with large trunks on them. The trolleys also had covered cages that obviously contained some kind of bird, probably and owl. The boys, then the adults casually leaned against the barrier and abruptly disappeared through the barrier.  
  
"C'mon fox," said Hiei, mimicking the tone that Kurama had used with him just a few minutes earlier. He didn't look back, just chuckled as Kurama muttered under his breath about cocky fire demons with three eyes and followed closely after Hiei. Hiei, then Kurama disappeared through the barrier. Kurama almost crashed into Hiei when the fire demon stopped in awe of the sight before him.  
  
"Inari..." breathed Kurama as he stared at the hundreds of people that were crowded along the barrier. Lots of the crowd of people, most in wizards robes, were children of various ages, but many of them were adults. In the middle of all of this chaos was a large locomotive with the Hogwarts crest on its door.  
  
"Lets go find a compartment," said Kurama, interrupting Hiei, who was sending a death glare at anyone and everyone that just so happened to be looking his way. Hiei grunted and followed.  
  
As the two demons went down the train, they passed many full compartments. In fact, all but the very last compartments were full. [eerie coincidence there, eeh?] In the last compartment of the last car, there was only four people sitting in it. Two of them were the boys that Hiei had pointed out earlier. The other two boys also looked to be about 15. The first was a pale, tired-looking boy with light hair and amber eyes. The other was a short, pudgy boy with watery eyes and stringy blond hair. All three were huddled over something that they hid as soon as the compartment door slid open.  
  
"Excuse me," Kurama said politely. "May we sit here? All of the other compartments are full."  
  
"Of course," said the boy with glasses, as the other boy with black hair stuffed something into his bag. "My name is James Potter. The ugly git next to me is Sirius Black. Those two are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
The two demons shared a glance. They had found their charges already. Koenma must have something to do with this, Kurama thought. "My name is Kurama Minamino." Kurama bowed slightly and nudged Hiei. With a small grunt, Hiei said, "Hiei Jaganshi."  
  
"We're exchange students from Japan," explained Kurama, as James opened his mouth to ask the obvious question. "We will be both joining the fifth year classes."  
  
"That's awesome!" said Sirius as he scooted over to make room for the two demons. Knowing how Hiei was about his space, Kurama sat down next to Remus and Hiei sat between Kurama and the door. "Us four are fifth years to! Maybe we can show you around!"  
  
"That would be nice," said Kurama with a small grin.  
"So, what house are you two in? I hope you aren't in Slytherin," asked James.  
  
"What if we are in Slytherin?" said Hiei.  
  
"We couldn't be your friends then." explained Remus patiently "Gryffindors, our House, are sworn enemies of Slytherins."  
  
"For a good reason to," said James.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius. "You name any dark wizard in history, and literally all of them were in Slytherin."  
  
"We don't have a House yet," explained Kurama. "I think that we will get sorted when we get to Hogwarts. How does the sorting happen?" That set off a flood. The four boys seemed to talk all at once. They explained about the Sorting, which ran into the Houses, which ran into Quiddich, which lasted for a LONG time. James and Sirius were obviously Quiddich fanatics. Everyone else dropped out of the conversation ages ago, but they were still talking. Remus was teaching Kurama how to play wizards chess, and Peter was cheering them on. Hiei, who had barely said a word to anyone during the trip, was trying to tune James and Sirius out, but wasn't succeeding very well. Hiei decided to study the boys a little more closely. Turning his head away, he slowly opened his Jagan. Even though it was still hidden and warded by his bandanna, it still gave off a slight purple glow. Hiei measured the foursome's , who he remembered called themselves the Marauders, spirit energy. The two boys, Sirius and Remus, had spirit energy that was abnormally high for a human. Peter's was just the tiniest bit higher than a regular human. Hiei shifted his Jagan's gaze to Remus and paused for a moment. This boy was different. He had a very high amount of spirit energy, more than the other three Marauders. It was also kind of different somehow. Remus's energy wasn't spirit energy, exactly, it seemed somewhat akin to youkai. Hiei stored that information away for later and closed his Jagan. Looking out the window, he noticed that it had gotten darker outside and wondered if they would get to Hogwarts anytime soon. as if he had sensed Hiei's thoughts, James glanced at his watch and swore.  
  
"We're almost at Hogwarts you guys," he said to Kurama and Hiei. "You might want to get into your robes."  
  
Hiei nodded and dug through his new, black enameled trunk to find his robes as Kurama did the same in his mahogany one. When he found his robes at the bottom of his trunk, he reached up and unbuttoned his cloak. Underneath it he wore a long-sleeved black shirt. Hiei was about to pull on his robe when he heard a sharp intake of breath from one of the compartment's other inhabitants.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" asked Sirius, staring at Hiei's bandaged right hand. "That looks painful."  
  
"Burn," answered Hiei shortly. "It doesn't hurt." Just then, a small black headed peeked out of Hiei's collar.  
  
"What's that?" asked Sirius. The other boys turned to look at the ferret that had crawled out of Hiei's collar.  
  
"This is my pet," said Hiei, scratching the golden-eyed ferret's head. "His name is Koku." He turned away from the other boys and packed his trunk back up.  
  
"What's in the cage?" asked Remus, looking for a change in subject.  
  
"This is my owl," answered Kurama as he lifted the blanket that covered the cage to reveal a snowy owl that was more silver than snowy. "Her name is Rose." All of a sudden, the train slowed to a stop.  
  
"Yes, we're here!" shouted James, jumping in the air "Lets go!" He dashed out of the compartment, followed closely by Peter. The other boys followed more slowly, though Sirius wasn't running out of the compartment only because he was trying to get Hiei to hurry up.  
  
"Firs' years over here!" bellowed a giant of a man who was holding a lantern. "Firs' years an' exchange students are t' come w' me!"  
  
Kurama waved goodbye to the Marauders, who were boarding a carriage that was pulled by strangely, skeletal horse-like creatures.  
  
"No more than four t' a boat!" shouted the giant man. Kurama winced, as the man's powerful voice did not agree with his Youko hearing. The two demons climbed into a small boat along with two other students. The large man stepped into his boat and tapped his boat. They were off!  
  
Next chapter: The Sorting!!! and Sirius Seriously Gets on Hiei's Nerves 


	4. The Sorting

I just have three words to say: I hate typing. That's why it's taken me so long with this chapter. I am so slow at typing. All well, on to the chapter!!

/Means telepthy/

=Means Japnese=

Chapter Four: The Sorting!!  
  
Hiei and Kurama gazed down into the depths of the lake, only looking up when the man, whose name was Hagrid as they found out, called out to duck. The little fleet of boats passed under some trailing ivy. The ivy tried to cling to Kurama, but Kurama sent them away with a small burst of ki. Once the boats passed under the ivy, the demons looked up to see their first glimpse of Hogwarts. Despite himself, Kurama felt his mouth drop open in awe. He hadn't expected such a large castle! Glancing over at Hiei, Kurama noticed that the fire demon was in a similar state of amazement. What the fox also noticed was enough to have Kurama yelling at Hiei telepathically.  
  
/You idiot!/ Kurama shouted, pulling Hiei's hands away from his bandanna that hid his Jagan. /Do you want to blow our cover before we even get to Hogwarts!/  
  
/No,/ answered Hiei telepathically. /The castle has so much power. I just want to see it with my Jagan unwarded!/ Hiei's mind voice seemed to be almost whining.  
  
/You can see it later. I promise that one night we can come out here and you can look to your heart's content./  
  
/Fine,/ said Hiei. Coming from anyone but Hiei, the tone would be considered pouting.  
  
By that time, the boats were scraping on the beach. The new students climbed out of the boats, some with more grace than others. Hagrid approached the large door at the top of the beach and knocked three times on the ancient wood of the door. The door was soon opened to reveal a young, stern-looking woman with her hair pulled up in a tight bun.  
  
"First years Hagrid?" asked the woman. Hagrid nodded. "Thank you, I'll take them from here." Hagrid disappeared soon afterwards.  
  
The students followed the woman into a small room. There, she addressed the students.  
  
"You will wait here until the school is ready for you. Then, you will be Sorted into your respective Houses. The different Houses are: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has its own distinguished history and none is any better than any other. During your time here at Hogwarts, your House will be like your family. You will eat, sleep, and attend classes with your House. Your triumphs will earn your House points, while your defeats will lose your House points. The Sorting is about to begin, you would be wise to spend this time making yourself presentable." With this, the teacher left the room.  
  
A short while later, the woman returned and simply said. "It is time."  
  
Hiei glanced at the frightened first years, many were taller than he, and snickered as he followed the woman out of the room. =They look like their going to their trial,= he said to Kurama in Japanese.  
  
=Well they kind of are,= replied Kurama. =So we decided on Gryffindor?=  
  
=Yes,=" said Hiei. =The boys that we are supposed to baby-sit are in Gryffindor. It would be most beneficial for our mission to be in the same Houses as them.=  
  
=The 'boys' are supposed to be the same age as us.= replied Kurama. =Gryffindor, the House of the Brave.= Kurama smirked and said sarcastically =Sounds a lot like us, doesn't it?=  
  
=Hn,= said Hiei. By that time, they had followed the Professor to a set of tall doors. She flung them open a little dramatically and, once again, most of the new students were shocked into speechlessness. The two demons kept their amazement to themselves as they surveyed the floating candles, the four House tables, and the enchanted ceiling. In front of the staff table, there was a small stool that had a worn and battered hat on it. The whole Hall's attention was focused on the hat. As Kurama and Hiei watched, a large rip near the brim of the Hat widened and the hat burst out in song.  
  
Hiei soon lost interest in the Sorting Hat's song and went back to watching the students. The Marauders were huddled around something yet again. Hiei smirked at the boy's secrecy. He was startled from him thoughts by Professor McGonagall's loud voice.  
  
"When I call your name," she said. "You will come up here and I will place the Sorting hat onto your head. Whichever House it chooses for you, go over to that House's table and be seated quietly until the Sorting is completed. The first years will be Sorted first. Adams, Jane!"  
  
Hiei tuned most of the Sorting out as Jane was Sorted into Ravenclaw. His thoughts wandered until an elbow from Kurama brought him back right as "Walker, Morgan," was Sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Now, the foreign students will be Sorted. They will all be joining the fifth year classes. I will say your name as best I can and the country that you came from." The Professor unrolled another scroll and started with "Bjorkson, Lars, Iceland." The Sorting Hat quickly proclaimed Lars, a tall boy with blond hair a Huffelpuff. The Sorting continued much the same.  
  
"Coolridge, Ivy, Australia." "Gryffinor!"  
  
"Duncan, Mattie, United States of America." "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Hans, Fritz, Germany." "Slytherin!"  
  
"Ingel, Melany, Luxembourg." "Huffelpuff!"  
  
"Jagen-, Jagin-" it was Hiei's turn. "Jagunsi, Hiee, Japan." The Marauders burst into silent laughter at Professor McGonagall's struggle with Hiei's name.  
  
"Its Hiei Jaganshi." said Hiei irritably as he walked up. His sharp demon hearing picked up snatches of the whispering crowd.  
  
"He's going to be a fifth year? He's so short!" "I've seen first years taller than him!" "He really likes black, doesn't he?" Then the Sorting Hat slipped over Hiei's eyes, saving the other students from his trademark death glare.  
  
There was a short pause, then something whispered in his ear. /You're going to have to let me in/ said the voice.  
  
/No I don't./ Hiei replied, realizing that it was the Hat. /Put me in Gryffindor./  
  
/Why should I?/ said the Hat. /I'm not going to Sort you until you let me in!/  
  
/I have to protect these three boys./ Hiei was starting to become annoyed.  
  
/Why are you going to protect people, you're only fifteen! Who do you think you are, bossing me around? Let me in already!/  
  
/Fine, I'll let you figure it out for yourself./ With that, Hiei let some of his barriers around his mind drop. Hiei kept most of them up though, he wasn't about to let some Hat pry through all of his secrets. Hiei grinned to himself and brought to mind the Sorting Hat on fire.  
  
/What the-?! A demon! Of course I'll put you in Gryffindor Mr. Demon sir. But aren't you a little curious about what House you belong in?/  
  
/Fine, but be quick about it./ Hiei felt the Sorting Hat sort through his memories.  
  
/Of course, of course. Now you have several qualities of Slytherin in you, you are very cunning and ambitious. You also have a wonderfully quick mind! Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you very well, you aren't very studious at all. What's this! A sister! You are very loyal to her. And to your foxy friend Kurama. That is defiantly not a Slytherin trait. You have too much of a temper to be a Huffelpuff. You would make a great-/  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" This last was shouted to the whole Hall, which was getting a little restless, seeing as Hiei's Sorting lasted quite a bit longer than any of the others. Hiei gladly removed the Hat and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table where the Marauders were waving him over to an empty seat near them. He sat across from Sirius and had and empty seat between himself and Remus.  
  
As the next student was Sorted, James leaned over the table from where he was sitting next to Sirius to shake Hiei's hand. Hiei reached out to take James's hand, but stopped when his ferret's head popped out of the sleeve of his robe to look up at the Sorting. A tall girl with long black hair had just been Sorted into Ravenclaw. Koru leapt out of Hiei's sleeve across the table and before Hiei could grab him, the ferret had disappeared toward the girl. Hiei swore violently and raced after his pet, being sure to fun at human speed. Just before Koru could jump onto the girl's robes Hie grabbed him with a triumphant yell. Startled, the girl whirled around.  
  
"Gomen, uh, sorry," stuttered Hiei, embarrassed. "I don't know what got into Koru here, my name is Hiei Jaganshi. You're Diana Migus right?"  
  
"Its Dice," said the girl. "Its ok. Ferrets can be a little independent. Isn't that right, Mare [pronounced maré I think]?" She reached up to pet the small head of a ferret that had stuck its head over Dice's shoulder.  
  
"Is that ferret blue?" blurted out Hiei.  
  
"Yeah," answered Dice. "it was a spell, blue is my favorite color. Besides, Mare means sea in Italian. That's where I'm from."  
  
"Well, this is Koku," said Hiei, noticing that the girl was over a head taller than he was, around 5'8". "Koku is short for Kokuryuuhah, which translates into something like dark dragon or something like that." [I'm not to sure on that]  
  
"Coolio," said Dice. "Now, I really should get to my table. Bye Hiei, bye Koku! I hope I see you two in some of my classes!"  
  
"Goodbye," said Hiei, turning back to the Gryffindor table. Hiei swore when he saw that he had missed Kurama's Sorting. His mood improved a little when he noticed Kurama waving at him from the Gryffindor table.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kurama as Hiei slid into the seat next to him.  
  
Hiei glanced at the Marauders before replying in Japanese =There was this girl-= He abruptly broke off as Remus burst out laughing.  
  
"A girl Hiei?!" sputtered Remus as the other three Marauders sent confused looks from across the table. "Sorry, but you don't seem to be the type of guy to go after a girl on the first day of school."  
  
"Not me," said Hiei, switching to English. "Koku's the loverboy here." The topic of the conversation was currently staring across the Hall towards the Ravenclaw table. "Now as I was saying, Kurama, the girl, her name is Dice, has a ferret that Koku has taken a liking to. What did the Sorting Hat say to you?" Hiei abruptly changed the subject.  
  
"Well, it first wanted to put me in Ravenclaw. The it thought that Slytherin might be a good place, but I convinced it to put me in Gryffindor." Something about the fox demon's tone made Hiei a little suspicious.  
  
/You threatened it, didn't you./ The telepathic message wasn't a question so much as it was a statement of fact.  
  
/Only a little!/ was the indignant reply.  
  
/Baka Kitsune./  
  
The Sorting Hat ended shortly with "Williams, Jace" and "Williams, Juce" of Kenya were Sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, respectively.  
  
"Great," said James, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Now we can eat!"  
  
Up at the staff table, a tall wizard that Hiei and Kurama recognized as Dumbeldore stood up and said "Thank you for a wonderful Sorting, Hat."  
  
"You're welcome," called the Hat as it was carried away along with the stool, by Professor McGonagall.  
  
When the giggles died down, Dumbeldore continued "Now for a few words before we eat," The whole Hall groaned, the loudest being James and Sirius of the Marauders. "Dine well!" With that, the plates in front of the students suddenly filled with food.  
  
"Man," said Sirius as he filled him plate to near overflowing with food. "Dumbeldore really had me worried there for a minute. He shouldn't kid around when food is involved." The table snickered a little and it was quiet for a time, as everyone was too busy eating to talk.  
  
The eating wound down and Hiei was feeding Koku tidbits of meat when he felt Sirius staring at Hiei's eyes, a forkful of shepherd's pie hanging forgotten on Sirius's fork.  
  
"What?" Hiei said rudely.  
  
"Your eyes," said Sirius. "They really are red. I had thought that on the train, it was just a trick of the light, but they really are red!" The other Marauders turned to Hiei as well  
  
Hiei looked over at Kurama for help.  
  
"Its genetic," said Kurama. "Both Hiei and his sister have red eyes."  
  
"Cool," Sirius seemed to accept that explanation and returned to his eating.  
  
Hiei shot Kurama a thankful glance. Soon, the remnants of dinner disappeared and were replaced by desserts. Several of which the Marauders had never seen before.  
  
"What's this," asked James, holding up a bowl of brightly colored sticks.  
  
Hiei looked to Kurama, but the fox was involved in a heated conversation with Remus and wasn't paying attention to his companion. Hiei sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get any help ant time soon from Kurama. "Its pocky,' answered Hiei, taking the bowl from James and selecting a few. "The brown are chocolate, the green are mint, and, the orange are, well, orange." James nodded his thanks before selecting a few.  
  
"You're Hiei, right?" asked an older boy from Hiei's left.  
  
"Yes," curtly answered Hiei. His unwillingness to talk seemed to go unnoticed by the boy.  
  
"I'm Frank Longbottom," said the boy. "I'm the Head Boy. If you need anything, I'm the one to come to." He held out his hand to Hiei, who hesitantly took it. Just then, the desserts disappeared and Dumbeldore once again stood up and addressed the Hall.  
  
"Before I send us all up the our beds, there are a few start-of-term notices to hand out. As in previous years, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to student, that means you four." He looked sternly at the Marauders, who hand the We're-so-innocent-we-couldn't-hurt-a-fly look down pat. "The Whomping Willow is also off limits. The caretaker, Filch, would like me to remind everyone that there is to be no magic between classes, and that there is and updated list of forbidden items posted on the bulletin boards of the Common Rooms. Thank you and have a good night." All of the student took this to be their dismissal and got up. Hiei and Kurama got up as well.  
  
"Remus," said a red-haired girl. "We have to take the first years to the Tower."  
  
"Oh, right," muttered Remus, quickly getting up. "You two should probably come as well. We'll show you up to your dormitories."  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius, slinging his arm around Hiei's shoulders as they walked out of the Great Hall. This only intensifies the height difference between the two, Sirius was almost a foot taller than Hiei. Hiei turned his death glare to Sirius who seemed remarkably unaffected by the intensity of the glare, which had sent many demons running in fear.  
  
"Whose the girl that James is talking to?" James had wandered off to the girl that had reminded Remus of his duties before, he seemed to be trying to talk to her, but she just brushed him off. "James was staring at her all through dinner."  
  
"Lily Evans," answered Remus. "James has had a huge crush on her ever since first year. Its kind of sad, really, she hates the sight of him."  
  
"Really," said Kurama. They walked in silence for a while, then Kurama remembered some things that he had been meaning to ask Remus. "Remus, I've been meaning to ask you some things."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, how do you know Japanese? And what were those creatures pulling the carriages?"  
  
"You can see the thestrals?" Remus seemed a little amazed at that.  
  
"Yes, is that a big deal?"  
  
"You can only see thestrals if you have seen someone die. If you don't mind me asking, who did you see die?"  
  
Kurama thought about all of the demons that he had seen die or had killed himself during his time as the thief Youko Kurama. He decided to say a little white lie. "My dad died when I was very little, so I don't remember him very well. Hiei was with me as well, so he can see the thestrals as well."  
  
"Yeah," said Hiei, coming up behind them. Sirius was currently performing an "extinguishio" spell on the smoldering ends of his robes. Kurama shot Hiei a disapproving look. The fire demon just shrugged.  
  
"Oh," Remus quickly changed the subject. "I forgot, do either of you play Quidditch?"  
  
"No, we don't," answered Kurama. "I don't really think that I would like it."  
  
Sirius had caught up to the group at this point, a corner of his robes was still smoking slightly. "Hey Hiei, you should try out for Seeker. Ours graduated last year, and you have the perfect Seeker build. You're so small."  
  
"Maybe I will," Hiei said softly. "Are any of you on the team? You would have to teach me how to fly first." Kurama seemed really impressed with Hiei, who seemed to be really making an effort to be polite.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Sirius, "I'm a Beater and James over there is the best Chaser that Hogwarts has seen in years! He can give you some good pointers."  
  
"Are you on the team, Remus?" asked Hiei politely.  
  
"No," said Remus, his face going slightly red. "Part of me likes to keep all feet on the ground. Ah, here we are." The group had come to a stop in front of a portrait of a large lady in a pink dress. "This is the Fat Lady. Give her the password and she will let you into the Common Room." he explained. "The password for now in Lion Heart."  
  
Much to Hiei and Kurama's surprise, the Fat Lady smiled and said "Thank you, Remus. Now off to bed with all of you." With that, the portrait swung opened and revealed the Common Room.  
  
"This way, you guys." called Remus as he went up the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories. Hiei and Kurama followed, with the remainder of the Marauders close behind. Remus opened up a door that was labeled, "Fifth Year Dormitories." Inside, there was six four-poster beds. Hiei's trunk had been put by the bed closest to the window. Kurama's bed was the closest to Hiei's.  
  
Sirius again slung his arm around Hiei's shoulders and said, "Welcome to the Marauders Mischief Management Room. You're in my territory now, shrimp." The next instant, Sirius was against the wall with a small dagger pressed against his neck. The Marauders were frozen with shock, but Kurama had on a faintly annoyed expression.  
  
"No one calls me a shrimp," snarled Hiei, pressing the dagger slightly. "Especially a weak, annoying ningen." For once, Sirius was shocked into speechlessness.  
  
"Now Hiei," said Kurama calmly. "I thought I told you to leave your knife in the trunk. Let him down, you're scaring the boy."  
  
"I did leave my knife in the trunk," said Hiei as he reluctantly let Sirius down. Sirius collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. "I got it out again on the train."  
  
"Why do you have a knife at school?!" asked Remus, who was the first of the Marauders to recover.  
  
"Not just a knife," said Hiei as he walked over to his trunk and pulled out his katana. "My katana as well. Did you expect me to go unarmed around hundreds of ningens?"  
  
"Hiei has special permission to bring his katana to school, as long as he doesn't wear it during school hours." Kurama cut in before anymore damage could be done. "now lets get to bed, I'm sure everyone is tired."  
  
Everyone changed into their pajamas and went to bed. The Marauders agreed that they would talk the next day. Neither Hiei nor Kurama spoke anymore that night.  
  
A pretty good chapter if I do say so myself. Long enough for some of you? Its a whole 11 pages for crying out loud! Over 3,000 words! That's almost as much as the whole first three chapters! My fingers hurt since most of this was written in one sitting. I hope to get another chapter out on my birthday, which in the 29th of June. I'll try my best!  
  
Katana no Youkai Okami: I'm not really sure how the rest of the show goes, but from what I understand, Genkai comes back to life at the end of the Dark Tournament. Somehow, the Black Dragon now rests as a tattoo on Hiei's arm. He uses wards and bandages to control it, and sometimes I hear that there is a chain that is used to control it as well. For the Diagon Alley part, it will be gone over in parts through flashbacks, none of it had to much interesting stuff happen.  
  
If someone can explain to me about Hiei's tattoo of the dragon more in depth, I would appreciate it a lot! 


	5. First Night at Hogwarts

Thank you Wild Roses for the information concerning Hiei's tattoo. Katana no Youkai Okami, you might want to take a look at what Wild Roses has to say about Hiei and his tattoo. This is copied directly from Wild Roses' review.  
Hiei's had that tattoo ever since he first used the dragon, I think.  
Every time he uses his black dragon wave, the mouth of it opens and  
I'm pretty sure it lets out this screech as the real dragon is  
summoned. The ball and chains he had on was during his fight with Bui.  
It was to keep the bandages in place, and keep the dragon from coming  
out by itself. But he now has total control over it, so there's no  
need for the weight or anything anymore.  
  
Thank you to Kitsune Rose for your explanation as well. I like your name, it is cool. Thanks for the happy birthday wish!!!  
Also, eTRINITYs11, Voldemort had been in power for at least 10 years before he went after Harry. If he had come into power when Harry was born, he would have been in power for only a little over a year.

Chapter Five: First Night at Hogwarts  
  
At around midnight, Hiei was woken up by someone tossing and turning in one of the other beds. As he struggled to reorient himself with the unfamiliar surroundings, he heard the boy sit up in bed, gasping. The boy looked around quickly, then sighed. Hiei could see the boys unusual amber eyes glowing in the dark. Hiei knew that his eyes were glowing red in the darkness of midnight, and hoped that the boy, Remus, Hiei supposed had that bed, thought that the red points were just reflections of the half moon off of something. After a few minutes, Remus turned over and went back to a troubled sleep. Hiei rolled over as well to try and get some more sleep. Then it hit him.  
  
/Since when do ningens have eyes that glow in the dark?/ Hiei wondered to himself. /I thought that only demons had glowing eyes. All well, I'll ask Kurama about it tomorrow./ With that Hiei slipped off into a light slumber.  
  
Hiei awoke again to the dawn's pale light. /Blasted sun! Maybe the bed closest to the window wasn't the best place to choose./ He thought irritably to himself. Hiei decided against trying to go back to sleep. Being a demon, Hiei could survive with very little sleep for long periods of time. It had its advantages sometimes. Hiei always had a bit of a laugh when he saw Yuusuke and Kuwabara yawning after an all-night mission. Since he was already up, Hiei decides to explore some of the castle. Quietly, Hiei got up and put on his school robes. /At least they are black,/ he thought to himself. He took off his bandanna so he could use his Jagan in his exploration of the castle. Then, without making a sound other than a whisper of wind, Hiei was gone out of the dorm. In his haste to explore the castle, the normally over-vigilant Hiei had forgotten about the other occupants of the room. As Hiei disappeared out the door, a pair of ice-blue eyes watched him, filled with shock and suspicion.  
  
Sirius sat up in bed, staring at the place where the new boy had stood, wondering at what he had just seen. He hadn't really seen too much, just a faint purple glow in the middle of Hiei's forehead before Hiei had flickered off. Something was hidden underneath the new boy's bandanna, and Sirius was determined to find out what it was.  
  
Sirius glanced at the clock and, seeing that it was too late to go back to sleep, got up to take a shower while he waited for the others to wake up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for such a VERY short chapter. I promise I'll have a much, much longer one up soon. I was gone all weekend and I haven't had much time to write. I was too busy reading! And besides, ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!! Happy Birthday to Me!! I'm 14 today! Give me a birthday present and review! 


End file.
